


Savagery (Indonesian Translation)

by thatonebeckfan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan fics, Fanfiction, Fanfictions, Feral, Feral Behavior, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Knotting, Licking, Love, Lovely, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Poor Will, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Scent Marking, Sex, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Stranded, Translation, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wilderness Survival, Will Graham - Freeform, cum, explicit - Freeform, fan fic, notmywork
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonebeckfan/pseuds/thatonebeckfan
Summary: Pesawat Will menabrak hutan hujan, namun entah bagaimana ia berhasil selamat. Dia lapar, lelah, takut dimakan, dan untuk melengkapi semua ini, alpha liar ingin kawin dengannya. Bocah malang harus mempertimbangkan pilihannya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Akan menyukai alam sedikit lebih dari rata-rata orang omegan. Dia lebih suka menjaga lingkaran kecil teman daripada banyak orang, tetapi pada akhirnya menginginkan kesendirian di sebagian besar hari. Dia dibesarkan di hutan Virginia bersama dengan seorang ayah dari seorang ayah. Sementara ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan, ayahnya tidak pernah menyalahkan Will untuk itu. Alih-alih, alpha sangat mencintai putra omegan-nya, yang ia tahu caranya. Henry Graham tidak pernah menjadi lelaki banyak kata atau satu untuk kasih sayang fisik, tetapi dia mendengarkan Will dan membuatnya makan dan hangat.

 Will menikmati keluar ke hutan bersama ayahnya lebih dari segalanya. Itu memulai api petualang di dalam dirinya. Henry tidak pernah melihat ada yang salah dalam memanjakan putra omega-nya dengan alam bebas, meskipun dia tahu omega yang khas lebih seperti housecat.

Ada saat-saat Henry merasa bersalah karena Will tidak pernah memiliki pakaian lembut atau barang-barang yang dimiliki anak-anak seusianya. Will tidak akan pernah mengangkatnya, tetapi dia melihatnya di mata anak itu ketika mereka akan bepergian ke kota. Will akan menonton anak-anak lain dan kesedihan akan muncul di matanya.

 "Aku menyesal aku ayah yang buruk," kata Henry ketika dia mematikan mobilnya. Mereka diparkir di depan toko perburuan lokal. Will menoleh ke ayahnya, terkejut dia bahkan mengucapkan itu.

 "Kamu ayah terbaik," Will mengoreksinya, "aku akan merasa kehilangan tanpamu."

 Henry tersenyum, air mata menggenang di matanya, tetapi dia berbalik karena laki-laki alfa tidak menangis. Will adalah citra ibunya dan sama baik dan peduli. Dia memikirkan Will kawin dengan alfa suatu hari dan berharap itu adalah alfa yang akan merawatnya dengan baik. Henry tidak akan membiarkan Will dilecehkan atau ditipu. Will belum enam belas tahun, jadi dia masih punya waktu bersama putranya.

 "Kualitas terbaik dari alpha, Will," Henry berbicara, tetapi dia melihat langsung kaca depannya. Will mendengarkan semua yang dimilikinya, selalu dilakukannya setiap kali ayahnya membuka mulut. Itu adalah sifat omegan untuk mendengarkan dan menyenangkan alfa dalam hidup mereka. “Kecerdasan, Kekuatan, dan kemampuan memberikan. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan ayah saya."

Henry menggaruk janggutnya sambil merenungkan apa yang dikatakannya. Dia akhirnya melihat kembali ke putranya, yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan terbuka, seperti spons yang menerima informasi.

 

"Tapi jika dia tidak menyukaimu, dia tidak pantas," kata Henry dengan aksen negaranya yang kental. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Henry katakan sebelum dia keluar dari truk pick-up. Will buru-buru meraba-raba dengan pegangan pintu dan mengikuti ayahnya ke toko seperti anak anjing.

 

Itu adalah saran terakhir yang pernah diberikan Henry pada Will. Mereka berjalan bersama ke toko, tetapi Will pergi sendirian. Seorang pria, seorang gila dan marah datang ke toko meminta uang, dan menembak dua pria, termasuk Henry. Polisi turun tangan sebelum kerusakan dapat dilakukan. Will tidak siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ayahnya. Para petugas harus menyeret omega yang terisak-isak menjauh dari mayat ayahnya.

 

Will tidak pernah sama sejak hari itu, tetapi dia sering memiliki mimpi tentang percakapan terakhir. Meskipun dia tidak pernah menginginkan alpha, Will tidak bisa hidup dalam masyarakat mereka tanpa itu. Dia akan menuruti nasihat ayahnya, untuk meringankan jiwanya yang khawatir di surga.

Will pergi untuk tinggal bersama sepupunya Alana di kota itu, sampai ia dikawinkan. Alana adalah sepupu beta yang lebih tua, yang tinggal di kota Baltimore yang sibuk. Itu berbeda dari apa yang dulu Will. Sementara dia menonjol seperti jempol yang sakit, dari kain flanel dan ekspresi naifnya, dia mencoba yang terbaik. Dia menghabiskan bertahun-tahun dengan sepupunya di apartemen dua kamar tidurnya, sampai dia berusia sembilan belas tahun. Alana ingin pindah dengan pasangannya, Margot, dan Will harus terbang keluar dari sarang. Dia telah bersabar dengannya, merawat dan melindungi dia selama lima tahun, tetapi dia perlu menjalani hidupnya.

 

Will tidak pahit juga tidak mengeluh. Dia mengerti keinginan Alana, tetapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk melakukan beberapa serangan panik pada minggu dia menjatuhkan berita. Alana tidak akan pernah sedingin itu untuk mengusirnya, tetapi dia buru-buru mencari pasangan untuk merawatnya. Omega memiliki hak yang sangat sedikit di dunia ini, sangat sedikit sehingga Omega tidak dapat memiliki atau menyewa tanpa nama alfa atau beta pada sewa.

 

Will mendandani dirinya sebaik mungkin dan memandang ke cermin. Rambutnya liar, sweternya terlalu besar, dan dia tidak bisa melepas kacamatanya. Bukan karena matanya membutuhkan mereka untuk melihat, mereka lebih seperti semacam mekanisme mengatasi masalah. Will mengenakan celana ketat hitam dan atasan longgar, dan tidak pernah memamerkan lekuk lekuk tubuhnya.

 

Alana mengantarkan Will ke salah satu bar favoritnya. Dia menyapu punggungnya untuk mendorongnya agar berani. "Luangkan waktu Anda, saya tidak mengharapkan Anda untuk bergerak sampai enam bulan dari sekarang," katanya. Mereka memasuki bar dan hidung Will dipenuhi berbagai aroma dan aroma. Nalurinya menendang dan dia ingin bersembunyi di belakang Alana, tetapi dia tetap bertahan.

 

"Aku akan berada di bar bersama Margot," Alana memberi tahu sebelum dia pergi di kerumunan. Will menarik lengan bajunya karena kebiasaan gugup, dan mencoba berjalan ke belakang. Meskipun ayahnya, Alana, dan komentar Margot tentang betapa tampannya dia, Will tidak pernah diberitahu oleh orang lain. Dia menghela nafas dan mulai merasa tertekan. Tidak mungkin dia bisa membuat alfa tertarik padanya. Will mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersembunyi sampai malam berakhir.

 

Ada alfa yang duduk di meja tepat di dekat toilet omega. Dia punya brendi di tangannya, Will bisa menciumnya dengan jelas. Ketika dia melihat Will, dia menyala dan memanggilnya seolah dia mengenalnya.

 

"Halo," Suaranya dalam tetapi ramah. Will merasa harus pergi, jadi dia melakukannya. Alfa adalah seorang pria kulit hitam dan celah kecil di gigi depannya.

 

"Apakah kamu mau Will?" Tanyanya ketika Will cukup dekat untuk mendengar. Wajah Will memerah dan dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu! Saya bekerja dengan Alana, dia memiliki foto Anda di mejanya. Nama saya Jack Crawford. "

 

Will merasa kurang gugup dengan informasi baru yang diberikan kepadanya. Saat itulah dia memperhatikan dua orang lain duduk di sebelah Jack, keduanya beta dan jelas pasangan.

 

"Kenapa kamu tidak duduk, kamu terlihat sedih," kata wanita beta itu. Will tersenyum seminggu dan memilih tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Namaku Beverly, dan ini temanku, Brian."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Will dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia terganggu oleh semua kebisingan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

 

"Apa yang begitu muram?" Tanya Brian, biasanya omegas hidup dan banyak bicara.

 

"Aku um, aku dalam sedikit kesulitan," Will mengakui. Geng memberinya perhatian penuh, mengharapkannya untuk masuk ke detail lebih lanjut. "Aku perlu mencari jodoh dan keluar dari rambut sepupuku."

 

Beverly tidak bisa menahan tawa padanya. Brian menyikutinya, tidak menghargai betapa kasarnya dia bertemu. Will mendongak, malu dia bahkan mengatakan begitu banyak kepada orang asing.

 

"Yah," Jack mulai berbicara dengan nada berpikir. Will memandangnya, berharap dia bersedia membantu. "Saya tidak tahu tentang membantu Anda dengan kehidupan cinta Anda, tetapi saya dan istri saya bepergian. Kami akan pergi ke hutan hujan Amazon untuk mempelajari satwa liar. Kami tidak tahu seberapa nyaman Anda dengan penawaran ini, tetapi kami telah mencari seseorang untuk ikut bersama kami dan membuat catatan. Kami akan bersedia untuk melindungi Anda untuk pekerjaan Anda. Itu akan menjadi studi selama setahun. "

 

Wajah Will bersinar untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia bisa mengingat. Api di dalam Will, yang mencintai alam dan penjelajahan dihidupkan kembali.

 

"Apakah kamu — serius?" Will tidak sanggup berpikir bahwa Jack memang serius. Alfa hanya mengangguk. Saat itulah Alana datang, ingin tahu mengapa Will duduk bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya.

 

"Alana, senang bertemu denganmu, kita sudah bertemu Will," kata Beverly sambil menyeringai. Alana mengangguk dan menggosok punggung Will dengan penuh kasih sebelum dia mendesaknya untuk bergegas.

"Jack bertanya apakah aku akan menemaninya dan istrinya ke Amazon!" Will berkata dengan suaranya yang terengah-engah dan bersemangat. Alana menurunkan kakinya dan memelototi Jack.

 

"Kamu tahu dia omega kan?" Dia praktis berteriak pada bosnya. "Dia tidak dibangun untuk hutan."

 

“Dia tidak akan terlalu jauh di dalam hutan dan selalu dengan pemandu. Kami tinggal di kota terdekat. Aku bisa berjanji padamu, Alana, Bella dan aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. "Jack balas.

 

Alana ingin memprotes lagi, meneriaki bosnya karena bahkan membuat Will bersemangat. Will berusia sembilan belas tahun, sebagian besar omega dikawinkan atau didekati oleh usianya. Dia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu di hutan terkutuk.

 

"Tolong, Alana, Anda tidak tahu seberapa besar artinya bagi saya," Will memohon. Alana memandangi sepupunya dan melihat sinar di mata birunya. Dia belum pernah melihat sinar itu sejak ayahnya meninggal. Dia menghela nafas dengan keras.

 

"Yah, sebaiknya kamu pulang ke rumah untukku," kata Alana, kemudian dia berbalik untuk menatap tajam dan menunjuk ke arah Jack. "Dia lebih baik pulang ke rumah untukku!"

 

Dua minggu setelah malam itu, Will mendapati dirinya melambaikan tangan pada Alana dan Margot. Bella meremas bahu Will dengan penuh kasih ketika dia melambaikan tangan ke pasangan beta sambil tersenyum. Will bisa melihat Alana menangis, tetapi dia menolak meninggalkan bandara sampai pesawat mereka lepas landas.

 

Jack datang dengan tiket di tangannya dan mengangguk. Bella pindah untuk membantu Will membawa beberapa barangnya, tetapi omega dengan bangga mengurusnya sendiri. Mereka menaikkan pesawat dengan cepat, Will bersyukur dia berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk dekat jendela. Bella duduk di sebelahnya, yang dia syukuri, karena dia juga seorang omega. Dia menyukai baunya dan dia selalu baik padanya.

 

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Will berada di pesawat. Dia menutup matanya ketika dia merasa mata mereka mulai lepas landas. Bella memegang tangannya dan mengusap ibu jari di kulitnya. Will tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

 

Langit hari itu begitu biru dan penerbangannya begitu menenangkan sehingga Will mendapati dirinya tertidur.

 

Dia terbangun dengan kasar oleh sentakan keras pesawat dan berteriak. Dia memegang kursi di depannya, setengah tertidur.

 

Suara pilot terdengar gemetar di speaker dan sulit didengar karena panik.

 

"Pesawat tidak berfungsi, aku butuh semua orang tenang."

Will sulit mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Bella mulai terisak-isak tak terkendali di sampingnya dan Jack berbalik untuk menghiburnya. Orang-orang sekarang keluar dari kursi mereka, beberapa di telepon mereka mencoba memanggil orang yang mereka cintai. Benar-benar kekacauan, sehingga Will mengira ia sedang bermimpi. Jack menoleh padanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

 

"Aku minta maaf Will, aku sangat menyesal," katanya, dan Will percaya dia, tapi itu bukan salahnya. Will mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Dia membayangkan dirinya sendiri seorang anak yang mengarungi sungai mengikuti bayangan ayahnya.

Ketika pesawat menabrak air, separuh sisinya sobek karena bergesekan dengan dinding batu. Will dipindahkan dari tempat duduknya oleh Jack, yang bergerak secepat mungkin dan melompat keluar dari ruang terbuka. Pesawat itu menyala di satu sisi, sementara yang lain mulai tenggelam. Beberapa orang telah mati seketika karena berada di sisi yang ditabrak pesawat, sedikit yang hidup, melemparkan diri ke dalam air. Jack punya Bella dan Will, tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. Ada beberapa penumpang lain yang dengan panik berenang di perairan kasar di dekatnya.

 

Arusnya kuat, cukup kuat sehingga membawa pesawat lebih jauh dari mereka. Hampir tidak mungkin untuk berenang melawan arus. Will merasa sulit untuk menjaga kepalanya tetap di atas air, dunianya begitu bergantung pada alfa yang menahannya. Jack jelas berjuang. Air mengambil ketiganya dan menarik mereka dengan kejam sampai mereka terpisah satu sama lain. Jack mengejar Bella, Will tidak terkejut atau marah dengan pria itu karena melakukannya.

 

Will mencoba bertahan di atas ombak, tetapi mereka terus mendorongnya. Dia melihat kematian setiap kali udara mengetuk dari paru-parunya. Tubuhnya yang lentur bergerak lebih cepat melalui sungai daripada yang lain, dengan cepat membawanya keluar dari pandangan orang lain.

 

Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke batu tetapi tetap sadar terlepas dari pukulan itu. Dia dipaksa ke samping, setelah beberapa menit perjuangan, kecepatan jeram membawanya beberapa mil dari Jack dan Bella. Sebuah cabang cukup rendah untuk lengannya untuk meraih dan meraih, tetapi dia punya satu kesempatan. Mengangkat lengan dia mencengkeramnya dengan keras dan menemukan kekuatan untuk menarik dirinya ke sisi air. Dia merangkak di pantai berbatu, basah, dipukuli dan nyaris tidak hidup, seperti binatang yang terluka.

 

Will berguling ke punggungnya, lalu meringkuk ke posisi janin di bebatuan yang tidak nyaman di bawahnya. Tubuhnya membeku. Setelah beberapa saat menarik napas, Will berdiri dengan kaki lemahnya dengan harapan menemukan orang lain yang selamat. Yang membuatnya sangat cemas, satu-satunya yang bisa dilihat Will adalah air deras dan pepohonan tebal yang mengelilinginya. Dia harus menebak dia ada di suatu tempat jauh di dalam hutan hujan Amazon dan kesempatannya untuk bertahan hidup tipis.

 

"Jack, Bella," Will memanggil mereka, seperti anak kecil yang hilang di toko. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain suara berisik dari sungai. Tubuh Will menggigil tak terkendali dalam pakaian basahnya yang menempel.

 

Terlepas dari keengganan tubuhnya, Will harus bergerak ke atas untuk menemukan seseorang. Lebih mudah mengatakan daripada melakukannya, Will mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah lekukan kecil di antara dinding-dinding seperti gunung. Dia terisak-isak seperti hari ayahnya lewat.

 

"Jack, Bella," serunya berbisik. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Will terpaksa bergerak dan mencoba memanjat di sepanjang sisi berbatu, untuk keluar. Tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terlalu kuat, tetapi ia memadamkan adrenalin yang memompa dalam dirinya. Otot-ototnya terasa sakit, pertama kali ia menggunakannya dengan benar sejak ia masih kecil.

 

Beberapa kali Will kehilangan pijakannya, atau sebuah batu terlepas dari bawahnya, tetapi setelah beberapa upaya, ia berjalan ke puncak.

 

Tubuh dinginnya basah oleh keringat hangat dan itu membuat kulitnya lengket. Dedaunan tidak memungkinkan bagi Will untuk melihat melewati mereka terlalu banyak, tapi setidaknya dia jauh dari sungai yang memekakkan telinga. Omega memaksa tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan, tidak ingin mati, belum. Ketika dia mulai berjalan, Will menyadari bahwa dia tidak berpakaian untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh yang gemetaran dan menggesek semak-semak dan pepohonan. Semakin dalam dia pergi ke hutan, semakin dia mulai memikirkan predator yang mengintai.

 

Jaguar, ular, buaya, dan serangga beracun juga akan senang berpesta di Will. Sayangnya, dia mendapati dirinya lapar juga. Dia berkedip dan melihat sekeliling, kacamatanya hilang selamanya di perairan.

 

Teriakan beberapa hewan kesakitan, menyebabkan Will melesat ke arah mana pun dia bisa pergi. Tanaman merambat dan ranting-ranting menghantam wajahnya dengan keras dan sepatu murahnya robek karena tersandung batu. Setelah ia berlari langsung ke sarang laba-laba besar, ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan jaring yang menempel padanya dengan panik dan jatuh dari bukit. Dia memukul-mukul, tidak yakin apakah seekor laba-laba merayapi dirinya, meskipun pikirannya membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Dia berlari ke atas ke tunggul pohon besar dan membawa lututnya ke dadanya.

Kaki celananya telah sobek dan dia berdarah karena beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Will tidak bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Langit mulai menjadi lebih gelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia lain ditemukan. Will meringkuk pada dirinya sendiri, ketakutan dan membutuhkan pelukan. Naluri omegan-nya menjadi kacau karena dia mendapati dirinya dalam posisi berbahaya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan keinginan, menyuruhnya mencari alfa untuk melindunginya. Will tahu tubuhnya menangis sia-sia.

 

Dia mungkin akan menemukan dirinya dimakan oleh kucing besar malam ini.

Hannibal telah membawa kembali lebih banyak herbal ketika dia mencium sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Itu adalah aroma yang manis dan putus asa, memikat dan kompleks. Hannibal mendapati dirinya tertarik padanya seperti panggilan sirene. Melupakan tanamannya yang tidak terlalu penting, dia pindah untuk menyelidiki pemilik bau seperti itu. Semakin dekat dia, semakin jelas dia bisa mendengar isak tangis. Hannibal memindahkan ranting keluar dari jalan sampai dia melihat ke bawah bukit dan melihat omega yang meringkuk menangis untuk kenyamanan.

 

Hannibal berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan pikirannya tidak mempermainkannya, tetapi omega itu tetap ada. Sepanjang hidupnya tinggal di hutan, ia belum pernah melihat omega di sini sebelumnya. Tidak yakin bagaimana cara mendekati makhluk yang begitu berharga, Hannibal hanya bisa menatap benda yang putus asa itu sebentar lagi.

 

Hannibal tidak pernah berharap memiliki jodoh, meskipun ia menghabiskan waktu puluhan tahun tanpa sepi dan kekurangan satu. Dia menghirup udara lagi dan memastikan bahwa omega tidak dikawinkan. Alfa mendengar tekanan omega semakin keras, dan dia menemukan bahwa nalurinya tidak bisa lagi hanya menonton. Dia berhati-hati tentang pendekatannya, tidak pernah bergerak terlalu cepat. Bocah yang gelisah berbalik ketika dia merasakan sesuatu muncul dari belakangnya.

 

Ketika Will melihat Hannibal, dia ingin menjerit lega. Dengan insting omegannya yang masih merajalela, Will menyadari betapa kuatnya kehadiran dan betapa baiknya aroma yang dimiliki alfa ini. Dia tidak mengenakan kemeja, dan sebuah peti dengan beberapa bekas luka yang menandai kulitnya yang pucat. Will menganggap orang asing itu sangat menarik.

 

"Terima kasih Tuhan," kata Will ketika dia mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya yang goyah. "Kupikir aku akan mati di sini sendirian." Will pergi bergerak lebih dekat ke alfa untuk menggapai dan memeluknya, karena dia praktis beku.

 

"Namaku Will, aku berasumsi kamu selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat juga?"

 

"Tidak, aku-" Kata alpha dengan mata lebar, "Namaku Hannibal."

 

Hannibal memperhatikan dengan menyakitkan bagaimana Will menggigil begitu kuat. Dia berani menjangkau dan menyentuh omega, berharap dia tidak akan melompat pergi. Dengan senang hati, Will menganggapnya sebagai tanda untuk meringkuk di dekat pria itu dan menekannya. Hannibal bisa mencium aroma bocah yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Mulutnya berair dan kemaluannya mulai hidup dari aroma saja. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi aktif secara seksual dengan orang lain sebelumnya, tetapi pikirannya dengan cepat menyulap gagasan.

 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hannibal mengambil Will seolah-olah dia adalah harta yang paling langka, dan bagi Hannibal dia. Akan mengeluarkan suara kaget, tetapi tidak berbicara menentang dilakukan.

 

"Apakah Anda tahu ada yang selamat?" Will dengan lemah bertanya, berharap bertemu Jack dan Bella sekali lagi. Hannibal menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin mengingatkan omega bahwa dia belum berada di pesawat apa pun yang dia bicarakan.

 

"Hush, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman untuk tidur," janji Hannibal, dan Will hanya bisa mengangguk.


	2. Chapter 2

Will hanya bisa menonton ketika dunia di sekitarnya mulai kabur. Malam itu telah jatuh lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan, tetapi dia tidak merasa takut dengan Hannibal memeluknya. Matahari terbenam meninggalkan cahaya menakutkan yang menyelinap melewati puncak pohon dan tumpah di lantai hutan. Udaranya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Pakaian Will masih lembab dan tubuhnya mati-matian berpegang pada kehangatan alfa seperti garis hidup. Setiap kali Will mendengar seruan acak dari makhluk tak dikenal, dia akan menoleh untuk mencari sumbernya, tetapi Hannibal akan membungkamnya.

 

"Kamu tidak perlu takut," Hannibal menjanjikan omega yang menggigil di tangannya. Will, meskipun hanya mengenal alfa untuk waktu yang singkat, tahu bahwa ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Will memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma lembek pria itu. Benaknya mengembara pada apa yang akan dikatakan Alana jika dia melihatnya sekarang. Tidak lama sebelum Will mendengar suara air lagi, jadi dia membuka matanya. Di sana tergeletak di dekat mata air kecil dan di dekat rumah kayu yang terselip di antara dinding batu dan kayu. Will mengerjap-ngerjap ke rumah karena tahu itu pasti sudah lama ada di sana.

 

"Kamu ... kamu tinggal di sini?" Will bertanya dengan bodoh, terkejut tempat kecil yang aneh itu bisa ada di dalam hutan. Atapnya memiliki lumut dan tanaman merambat yang menutupi rumah seperti selimut dan pagar buatan pergi ke satu sisi.

 

"Iya," kata Hannibal, senang dia punya tempat untuk membawa omega kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu kamu tidak-" Will kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Kamu tidak di pesawat."

 

"Tidak Akan," suara Hannibal tenang. Dia datang ke rumahnya dan membuka pintu kayu tebal itu. Di dalam kabin diletakkan tempat tidur, perapian, dan kursi. Perabotan tampak diukir, buatan sendiri, dan menawan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bahkan ada peti kayu di sampingnya, bersama dengan kulit binatang untuk bagian karpet lantai. Hannibal bergerak untuk meletakkan Will di sarang bulu dan pergi untuk menyalakan api.

 

Ketakutan Will kembali sedikit demi sedikit ketika dia merenungkan situasi di mana dia berada. Hannibal adalah alfa liar yang hidup di hutan, tetapi sikapnya lebih baik daripada kebanyakan pria yang tahu. Dia menyaksikan punggung berotot membungkuk untuk bekerja di atas nyala api dan dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasa terpesona.

 

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Will, dengan asumsi Hannibal ada di sana beberapa saat. Dalam sekejap api menangkap dan kehangatan dengan cepat mulai menyebar ke seluruh kabin.

 

"Aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak aku berumur enam belas tahun, aku hampir tiga puluh sekarang," kata Hannibal dengan pasti. Will tercengang. Bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup di tempat yang sunyi begitu lama?

 

"Apakah kamu keluarga juga tinggal di sini?" Ada banyak yang ingin Will ketahui tentang Hannibal. Alfa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hannibal pindah ke dada dan mengeluarkan baju panjang. Dia membawanya ke Will, yang berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengambil petunjuk untuk berubah. Will mengucapkan sedikit terima kasih, tiba-tiba teringat betapa basah pakaiannya. Omegaga pergi untuk melepas bajunya sendiri tetapi berhenti ketika dia menemukan alfa mengawasinya. Mata Hannibal menahan lapar saat dia dengan sabar menunggu untuk melihat tubuh omegan Will.

 

"B-bisakah kamu memberiku privasi?" Will bertanya, merasa sangat percaya diri dengan alpha yang dekat. Hannibal mengangkat alisnya mendengar kata-kata Will, tetapi senang dengan rona merah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hannibal dengan cukup polos. Dia sangat ingin melihat betapa cantiknya tubuh kecil Will.

 

"Kenapa!" Will mengulangi seolah itu lelucon. Ekspresi Hannibal membuatnya tahu alfa tidak bercanda sedikit pun. Will memilih untuk bersabar dengan pria itu, mengetahui bahwa alfa yang tinggal sendirian di hutan tidak akan sepenuhnya beradab. "Hanya pasanganku yang diizinkan melihat tubuhku, itu sebabnya."

 

Kepala Hannibal miring ke samping, seperti hewan peliharaan yang mencoba memahami perintah tuannya. "Tidak bisakah aku menjadi temanmu?" Dia bertanya dengan mata memohon. Will tergagap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di baju besar yang dipinjamkan Hannibal padanya. Akan merengek malu malu, tidak pernah dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia hanya mendongak ketika dia merasakan berat tambahan ke tempat tidur, menemukan Hannibal begitu dekat sehingga dia terengah-engah.

 

"Hanni-" Will terdiam ketika dia merasakan lidah Hannibal dengan malas bergerak di lehernya. "Tu-tunggu!" Hannibal memasukkan lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulutnya, jelas menikmati rasa Will. Mata emasnya menatap Will, memohon padanya untuk membiarkan alpha melanjutkan. Will mengeluarkan erangan kecil, karena belum pernah sedekat itu dengan alpha prima sebelumnya. Saat itulah pikiran Will ingat persis bagaimana ia berakhir dalam skenario seperti itu.

 

"Jack," kata Will keras-keras memikirkan alfa dan pasangannya Bella. Dia perlu tahu apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Mata emas Hannibal melintas posesif di dalam diri mereka saat menyebut nama pria lain.

 

"Tidak," Suaranya dalam dan gelap, "Tidak Jack, Hannibal, hanya Hannibal. Kamu milikku sekarang, Will. ”Deklarasi itu melakukan sesuatu pada Will. Alfa membuat tubuhnya memanas dengan cara yang tidak pernah terjadi. Itu tidak mungkin normal, tetapi tidak pernah ada untuk Will. Tidak peduli seberapa menarik dan indahnya Hannibal mencium, dia masih sedikit bocah biadab, tinggal di Amazon di semua tempat. Will sudah lama berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menerima nasihat dan pasangan ayahnya dengan alfa yang membawa stabilitas dan menyediakan baginya.

 

"Hannibal, aku lapar," Will berseru, berharap alpha akan mendengar permintaannya dan memberinya ruang untuk menenangkan diri. Mata Hannibal berbinar ketika memikirkan untuk menyediakan sesuatu untuk dimakan teman kecilnya. Dia pindah dari tempat tidur dan praktis melompat ke pintu.

 

"Aku akan segera kembali, Will, tolong tetap di dalam. Anda tidak aman di luar sana tanpa saya. "

 

Dengan itu, Hannibal menutup pintu di belakangnya. Will dengan cepat mengambil kesempatan untuk berganti pakaian kotornya dan ke baju yang terlalu besar. Nyaman di kulitnya dan cukup longgar sehingga sampai ke lutut. Omegaga menggantung pakaiannya yang basah di dekat perapian dan duduk di depan api untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Dia melepas sepatu robeknya dan meringis ketika menyadari betapa sakit kakinya karena berlari. Dia tahu peluang terbaiknya untuk bertahan hidup adalah tetap dengan Hannibal, tetapi alpha sepertinya ingin mengawasinya. Pikiran itu membuat Will memikirkan dirinya sendiri sedikit lebih tinggi daripada yang dia miliki. Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pasangan. Pikiran Will sering gelap dan ia dipandang sebagai omega yang rusak karena ia benci bersosialisasi.

‘Anda tidak perlu bersosialisasi di sini, omega Will purul. Will menggelengkan kepala fantasi yang mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Merasa gelisah, Will berdiri dan bergerak untuk membuka pintu depan. Itu berat, persis seperti kelihatannya, tetapi dia berhasil mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Itu bahkan menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, dengan kunang-kunang menyala di sekelilingnya. Kakinya gemetaran karena terkena udara malam, tetapi dia berani menjauh dari kabin.

 

Will tidak bodoh, dia tidak akan pergi mencari pesawat selamat malam ini. Itu terlalu berbahaya bagi kebanyakan orang, apalagi untuk omega. Dia hanya ingin melihat-lihat sedikit lebih jauh, merasa cukup aman untuk menjelajah di dekat pondok kecil itu. Selalu ada kemungkinan kecil ia bisa mendengar teman-temannya memanggil namanya. Kakinya yang telanjang berjalan di sepanjang jalan lumut, berdoa dia tidak akan menginjak laba-laba atau makhluk menyeramkan lain yang menyeramkan. Dia terus berjalan, memastikan dia masih bisa melihat ke belakang dan menemukan jalan ke rumah.

 

Semuanya aneh, baunya, suara, dan terutama daerah. Will tahu bahwa jika Hannibal tidak datang, dia pasti sudah pergi sekarang. Sebuah gemerisik kecil semak di dekat sana menarik perhatian omega, dan kepanikan menyelimuti hatinya. Cahaya yang tersisa redup, tetapi Will masih bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Will akan segera berlari kembali ke pondok sampai bayi macan tutul terlihat. Dia menelan mengetahui bahwa ibunya tidak akan terlalu jauh. Sudah cukup gelap, untuk disembunyikan kucing mama, memberinya kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan Will. Omega tidak bisa melakukan banyak perlawanan dan pemangsa yang lapar pasti bisa mencium bau itu.

 

Will tidak yakin berlari akan membantunya. Dia pernah menonton planet binatang sebelumnya dan ingat bagaimana acara itu selalu mengatakan 'tidak ada gerakan tiba-tiba' tetapi apakah itu saran untuk macan tutul? Dengan ragu-ragu dia mundur selangkah, lalu melangkah lagi sementara bayi kucing memperhatikannya. Seluruh tubuh Will tegang ketika perasaan kuat diawasi mengalahkannya. Dia bisa merasakan mata predator terkunci di tubuhnya. Will memarahi dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh dan meninggalkan kabin. Jantungnya yang suka berpetualang selalu menghalangi, oleh karena itu ia mendapati dirinya di hutan dan tidak di ranjangnya. Dalam beberapa detik tubuh kecil Will terangkat oleh lengan yang akrab dan kuat. Terkejut dengan cara terbaik, Will bahkan lebih bahagia karena Hannibal datang untuk menyelamatkannya untuk kedua kalinya.

 

Will benar dalam asumsinya, mama jaguar mendesis seperti kucing besar dalam kegelapan. Mata Hannibal bersinar seperti binatang buas yang marah, emas matanya seperti lava cair. Will menyadari kemudian bahwa Hannibal bahkan lebih merupakan misteri daripada yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Alfa itu menggeram kembali, menatap ke arah tertentu. Will bertanya-tanya apakah Hannibal memiliki penglihatan pada malam hari karena tampaknya memang seperti itu. Jaguar itu membuat gemuruh yang kalah dan gemerisik itu sepertinya menjauh. Sang predator mengenali Hannibal karena siapa dia dan siapa yang harus mundur.

 

Hannibal tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Will telah berjuang untuk dilepaskan tetapi alpha hanya mempererat cengkeramannya. Dia membuang Will kembali ke tempat tidur dan menatap omega dengan frustrasi.

 

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tetap di sini," Hannibal mengingatkan dengan suara khawatir. Will merasa tidak enak tentang hal itu, tahu bahwa dia akan segera menjadi makanan kucing.

 

"Kamu benar, maafkan aku," Will menurunkan matanya ke tempat tidur. Dia selalu harus membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Alana, Margot, dan terutama ayahnya. Hannibal bergerak menyentuh sisi wajah Will, memiringkan dagunya ke belakang sehingga ia bisa menatap matanya. Mata Hannibal kembali ke warna aslinya, warna kuning lembut, yang menurut Will memikat.

 

"Kamu bukan manusia kan," tanya Will yang sudah tahu jawabannya. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan hidup sendirian di hutan selama 14 tahun. Dia melihatnya dengan jelas ketika dia menatap mata alfa. Hannibal adalah binatang buas, predator teratas yang harus ditakuti, namun Will ada di tempat tidurnya.

 

Hannibal tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menyeringai, membiarkan Will tahu bahwa dia jelas tidak. Dia bergerak untuk merasakan tonjolan omega di kepalanya, mengerutkan kening ketika Will meringis. Alfa itu menggosok ibu jarinya di sepanjang luka yang tertinggal di wajah Will juga, "Kamu akan menjadi segelintir."

 

Will memerah karena pernyataan alfa. Hannibal sedang berbicara seolah dia akan menjaganya, tetapi Will tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Alana dan Margot akan menunggunya kembali, dan Jack dan Bella semoga hidup di suatu tempat, mencarinya. Semua logika dilupakan ketika Hannibal meletakkan tangannya yang besar di perut Will. Tangan alpha itu kasar tapi hangat dan dia mencoba mengangkat baju Will untuk melihat perutnya terbuka.

 

“H-Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan? "Will sangat malu dengan keberanian Hannibal. Will memandang ke perapian tempat pakaian dalamnya mengering. Satu-satunya hal yang memisahkannya dari alfa horny adalah kemeja kebesaran, tanpa celana, dan tidak ada pakaian dalam untuk kengeriannya.

"Saya ingin memeriksa apakah Anda terluka di tempat lain," kata Hannibal seolah-olah itu sudah jelas.

 

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Will sambil mencoba merangkak keluar dari bawah tangan alpha. Hannibal menatapnya kesal, tetapi tidak bergerak untuk meraihnya. Will pindah ke perapian dan hanya menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Hannibal tidak membuntuti dia. Dia memandang wajah tenang Hannibal dari cahaya api, mata emas itu mengawasinya seperti mangsa.

 

"Masih lapar?" Tanya Hannibal sebelum dia turun dari tempat tidur dan bergerak di sekitar rumah. Will hampir lupa bahwa ia telah mengirim alpha untuk berburu makanan sebelumnya.

 

"Ya, tolong," kata Will, perutnya langsung menggeram sendiri. Hannibal meninggalkan pondok sejenak sebelum dia membawa babi hutan besar dan melemparkannya ke samping api. Will hampir tersandung mundur ketika babi mati dilemparkan begitu dekat di sampingnya. Itu benar-benar makhluk yang jelek, Will belum pernah melihat babi hutan dari dekat sebelumnya. Taringnya tampak tajam, dan wajahnya menyerupai setan kecil.

 

Hannibal mempelajari ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Will ketika omega memeriksa hewan yang mati. Bagi Will, dia cukup yakin makhluk ini akan mencoba memakannya, seandainya itu bukan omnivora. Terlepas dari keengganannya, keingintahuan Will tidak pernah dapat dipenuhi, jadi dia berlutut untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Lagi pula, Will tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk melihat binatang seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan di kebun binatang kota.

 

Hannibal membungkuk juga, pisau di tangan dan mulai memotong babi. Tubuh babi tersentak tanpa sadar yang membuat Will menjerit dan jatuh kembali di pantatnya. Mata Hannibal tersenyum pada bocah yang gugup di depannya.

 

"Sudah mati, Will," Alfa mengingatkannya, "Aku membunuhnya untukmu."

 

Will berdiri dan mundur setelah itu, merasa malu untuk mendekatinya lagi. Sebagai gantinya, dia melihat alfa usus babi hutan dari keamanan tempat tidur. Dia memperhatikan ketika Hannibal menusuk daging dan membiarkannya dipanggang di dekat perapian, menyaksikan ketika dia merobek gading dan meletakkannya di samping. Dia mengambil potongan-potongan yang dianggapnya tidak layak untuk memberi makan Will, dan pindah untuk melemparkannya ke luar. Itu berantakan untuk dibersihkan setelahnya, darah babi betina di seluruh lantai, tetapi Hannibal baik tentang itu, karena ia membawa air mata air dan membasuhnya.

 

Aroma babi panggang, dan suara-suara kecil dari Hannibal bergerak membuat Will mengantuk. Kehangatan api tampaknya menidurkannya, tetapi tidak sebanyak aroma Hannibal yang menenangkan. Omega tidak yakin berapa lama waktu telah berlalu ketika Hannibal menyenggolnya, dengan sepotong daging di tangan. Dia menawarkannya kepada Will, yang tampaknya tidak yakin tentang itu. Dia menyaksikan Hannibal menggigitnya terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh air dari mata air di luar.

"Ayo," Hannibal mendorong, dan bahkan melangkah lebih jauh untuk mengupas sepotong miliknya sendiri dan memberikannya kepada Will. Dagingnya terasa halus, berasap, dan mengenyangkan. Dia lebih suka memakannya dari tangan Hannibal daripada langsung, rasanya kurang biadab seperti itu. Hannibal lebih dari senang memanjakannya dan memberinya makan sampai dia puas.

 

"Maukah kamu membawaku ke sungai besok?" Will akhirnya bertanya. "Aku harus kembali dengan teman-temanku."

 

Hannibal dengan lembut mendorong Will untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dan bergerak untuk memeluk punggungnya. Will menemukan posisi itu sangat nyaman, tetapi juga intim, merasakan tubuh alfa yang keras begitu dekat.

 

"Hannibal?" Will bertanya lagi, berharap mendapat jawaban.

 

"Shh," Apakah semua kata alpha di telinganya. Will membeku ketika dia merasakan alfa sangat menghirup aroma di lehernya. Napas panas Hannibal menggelitik kulit sensitifnya. Omega di dalam Will sangat gembira bahwa akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian dari alpha setelah bertahun-tahun. "Tetap bersamaku, Will."

 

Will dihangatkan dari dalam ke luar oleh kata-kata alfa. Dia tahu betul bahwa jika Hannibal menginginkannya, dia bisa memperkosa atau membunuhnya sekarang. Alih-alih, alpha memeluknya, memberinya makan dan memberinya tempat tinggal. "Dia akan membuat alfa yang bagus." Omega-nya mendengkur seperti anak kucing yang bahagia di pelukan pemiliknya.

 

Ketika Will merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan keras menekan punggungnya, semua pikiran meninggalkannya. Dia mencoba untuk bergerak tetapi hanya membuat alfa mengerang rendah dari gerakannya.

 

"Diamlah, atau kamu akan mendapati dirimu terangkat," janji Hannibal, dan pada saat itu Will tetap diam seperti orang mati. Hannibal tertawa kecil pada kerjasama omega, meskipun jelas dalam aromanya bahwa ia menginginkan Hannibal.

Api telah lama membakar dirinya sendiri, dan suara burung yang teredam terdengar di luar. Akan bangun, nyaman, hangat, dan cukup istirahat. Itu berbeda dari insomnia dan teror malamnya yang biasa. Lengan yang membawanya lebih dekat dari gerakannya membuat Will tahu persis di mana dia berada.

 

Dia selamat malam di hutan, dan semua dengan bantuan alfa liar. Will ingin menertawakan betapa konyolnya itu terdengar tetapi tidak menahan diri. Hannibal tidur nyenyak di sampingnya, lengannya erat di tubuhnya. Will mengira itu pasti sudah pagi, dan keinginan untuk menemukan Jack dan Bella muncul kembali dengan intensitas. Dia merasa bersalah bahwa dia telah diberi makan dan hangat dalam pelukan alpha ini, sementara mereka harus menanggung malam yang dingin.

 

Dia berhasil menyelinap keluar dari bawah lengan berotot yang menjepitnya dan merangkak pergi. Lupa bahwa dia hanya mengenakan kemeja panjang, dia merangkak ke ujung tempat tidur dengan bagian bawahnya pada layar penuh. Kemejanya telah berhasil menggeliat sampai ke pusarnya, meninggalkan bagian belakangnya telanjang dan tidak terlindungi. Sebelum Will menyadari untuk memperbaikinya, dia mendapati dirinya ditahan oleh tangan alpha yang kuat sekali lagi. Mereka menjepit tangannya ke bawah, meninggalkan pantatnya di udara dan pada layar penuh. Dia merasakan lidah hangat dan basah Hannibal menjilat-jilat di antara kedua pipinya sebelum dia menggigit pantatnya.

 

"Hannibal!" Teriak Will, teredam bulu. Alpha melepaskan cengkeramannya, membiarkannya meraih kemeja itu untuk menariknya ke bawah sejauh yang dia bisa. Will tidak menatap alfa, dia terlalu malu. Hannibal melihat telinga merahnya mengintip melalui keriting ikalnya.

 

"Aku tidak bisa disalahkan jika kamu menempatkan pemandangan yang begitu indah di depanku," goda Hannibal. Dia pindah dari tempat tidur dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Apa cara untuk bangun."

 

Setelah beberapa saat hening berlalu, Will akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya yang merah dari tempat tidur.

 

"Hannibal," suara lembut Will menuntut perhatian penuh Hannibal. “Tolong bawa saya ke sungai. Saya perlu tahu apakah teman-teman saya selamat. "

 

Alfa memandang Will, menatap mata birunya yang berharga.

 

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu?" Tanya alfa, bersandar di dekat omega. "Aku akan membawamu untuk melihat sungai," janji Hannibal. Wajah Will bersinar, bergerak untuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk perjalanan. Dia membutuhkan ini, membutuhkan penutupan untuk mengetahui.

 

"Tapi — aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu," Hannibal menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tidak untuk siapa pun."

 

Will hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak akan berdebat dengan tiketnya untuk bertemu dengan Jack dan Bella.

 

"Tolong tetap hidup." Akan berdoa dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak akan tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan jika sungai membawa mereka pergi. Jack dan Bella adalah orang baik. Mereka cukup baik untuk mengambil omega yang tidak diinginkan, dan memperlakukannya seperti milik mereka. "Tolong, baiklah."


End file.
